my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jake and the Never Land Pirates/Image Gallery
Opening Theme Season 1 Ep 1.: "Hide the Hideout!"/"The Old Shell Game" Ep 2.: "Hats Off to Hook!"/"Escape from Belch Mountain" Ep 3.: "Off the Hook"/"Never Say Never!" Ep 4.: "Yo Ho, Food to Go!"/"Basketballs Aweigh!" Ep 5.: "The Sky's the Limit!"/"Bucky Makes a Splash" Ep 6.: "Happy Hook Day!"/"No Returns!" Ep 7.: "Izzy's Pirate Puzzle"/"The Never Land Games" Ep 8.: "Free Wheeling Fun"/"The Race to Never Peak" Ep 9.: "Cubby's Sunken Treasure"/"Cubby's Goldfish" Ep 10.: "Surfin' Turf"/"The Seahorse Roundup" Ep 11.: "It's a Pirate Picnic!"/"The Key to Skull Rock" Ep 12.: "The Never Bloom!"/"Jake's Starfish Search" Ep 13.: "Hook Seals a Deal"/"The Emerald Coconut" Ep 14.: "The Golden Twilight Treasure"/"Rock the Croc!" Ep 15.: "The Elephant Surprise!"/"Jake's Jungle Groove" Ep 16.: "The Golden Egg"/"Huddle Up!" Ep 17.: "Save the Coral Cove!"/"Treasure Chest Switcheroo" Ep 18.: "Birds of a Feather"/"Treasure Show and Tell!" Ep 19.: "The Pirate Princess"/"The Rainbow Wand" Ep 20.: "The Sword and the Stone"/"Jake's Home Run!" Ep 21.: "Captain Hook's Parrot"/"Skybird Island is Falling!" Ep 22.: "Night of the Golden Pumpkin"/"Trick or Treasure!" Ep 23.: "The Pirate Pup"/"Pirate Rock!" Ep 24.: "It's a Winter Never Land!"/"Hook on Ice!" Ep 25.: "Playing with Skully!" Ep 26.: "Peter Pan Returns!" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!"/"The Never Rainbow" Ep 2.: "Peter's Musical Pipes"/"The Never Night Star" Ep 3.: "Captain Hook's Hooks"/"Mr. Smee's Pet" Ep 4.: "Pirates of the Desert"/"The Great Pirate Pyramid" Ep 5.: "Mama Hook Knows Best"/"Pixie Dust Away!" Ep 6.: "Race Around Rock!"/"Captain Hook is Missing!" Ep 7.: "A Feather in Hook's Hat"/"A Whale of a Tale" Ep 8.: "Captain Hook's Lagoon"/"Undersea Bucky!" Ep 9.: "The Mermaid's Song"/"Treasure of the Tides" Ep 10.: "Big Bug Valley"/"The Queen of Never Land" Ep 11.: "Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty"/"Pirate Campout" Ep 12.: "Izzy's Trident Treasure"/"Pirate Putt Putt" Ep 13.: "Jake Saves Bucky" Ep 14.: "Tricks, Treats and Treasure!"/"Season of the Sea Witch" Ep 15.: "Cookin' with Hook"/"Captain Flynn's New Matey" Ep 16.: "Sail Away Treasure"/"The Mystery of Mysterious Island!" Ep 17.: "A Bad Case of Barnacles"/"Cubby's Pet Problem" Ep 18.: "Hook's Hookity-Hook!"/"Hooked Together!" Ep 19.: "Cubby's Mixed-Up Map"/"Jake's Cool New Matey!" Ep 20.: "Hooked!"/"The Never Land Pirate Ball" Ep 21.: "Jake's Birthday Bash!"/"The Lighthouse Diamond" Ep 22.: "Tiki Tree Luau!"/"Captain Who?" Ep 23.: "Ahoy, Captain Smee!"/"Cap'n Croak!" Ep 24.: "The Mystery Pirate!"/"Pirate Swap!" Ep 25.: "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!"/"Cubby the Brave" Ep 26.: "Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!" Ep 27.: "Pirate Pals"/"Treasurefalls!" Ep 28.: "Hook's Playful Plant!"/"The Golden Smee" Ep 29.: "Sand Pirate Cubby!"/"Song of the Desert" Ep 30.: "Jake's Special Delivery"/"Seahorse Saddle-Up" Ep 31.: "Jake and the Beanstalk"/"Little Red Riding Hook!" Ep 32.: "Follow the Bouncing Bumble!"/"Sandy and the Clams" Ep 33.: "Jake's Never Land Pirate School" Ep 34.: "Jake's Never Land Rescue" Ep 35.: "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!"/"Bones's Lucky Doubloon!" Ep 36.: "Jake's Royal Rescue" Ep 37.: "Misty the Evil Sea Diamond Witch" Ep 38.: "F-F-Frozen Never Land!"/"Little Stinkers" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb"/"Mystery of the Missing Treasure!" Ep 2.: "Invisible Jake"/"Who's a Pretty Bird?" Ep 3.: "Captain Gizmo"/"Jake's Pirate Swap Meet" Ep 4.: "Pirate Genie Tales" Ep 5.: "Cubby's Crabby Crusade"/"The Never Sands of Time" Ep 6.: "Trouble on the High Sneeze"/"Pirate-Sitting Pirates" Ep 7.: "Smee-erella!" Ep 8.: "The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off"/"The Lost and Found Treasure" Ep 9.: "Play it Again, Cubby!"/"Trading Treasures" Ep 10.: "The Singing Stones"/"The Mermaid Queen's Voice" Ep 11.: "Where's Mama Hook?"/"Captain Hook's New Hobby" Ep 12.: "Bucky's Treasure Hunt"/"Cubby's Tall Tale" Ep 13.: "Hook's Treasure Nap"/"Princess Power!" Ep 14.: "Nanny Nell"/"Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn" Ep 15.: "Hook the Genie!"/"A Royal Misunderstanding" Ep 16.: "Pirate Pogo!"/"The Sneaky Snook-Off" Ep 17.: "Sleeping Mermaid"/"Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword" Ep 18.: "Hideout It's Hook!"/Tick Tock Trap" Ep 19.: "Pirate Ghost Story"/"Queen Izzy-bella" Ep 20.: "Jake the Wolf"/"Witch Hook" Ep 21.: "Battle for the Book!" Ep 22.: "Mer-Matey Ahoy!"/"Pirate Pinball" Ep 23.: "ShiverJack"/"Treasure Tunnel Trouble" Ep 24.: "Grandpa Bones"/"The Arctic Pearl" Ep 25.: "Captain Scrooge" Ep 26.: "Jake's Awesome Surprise"/"Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n!" Ep 27.: "Captain Frost"/"The Legendary Snow Foot!" Ep 28.: "Stowaway Ghosts!"/"Happy 1000th Birthday!" Ep 29.: "Look Out Never Sharks!"/"The Monkey Pirate King" Ep 30.: "Jake's Buccaneer Blast" Ep 31.: "Flight of the Feathers"/"Captain Hookity-Hook!" Ep 32.: "Dread the Evil Genie"/"Sandblast" Ep 33.: "The Good the Bad and the Peter Pans!" Ep 34.: "Tiki Maskerade Mystery"/"The Tale of Ratsputin" Ep 35.: "The Great Never Sea Conquest!" Ep 36.: "Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!"/"Croctastrophy!" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Into the Heart of Coldness"/"The Remarkable Beardini!" Ep 2.: "Escape from Ghost Island"/"The Island of Doctor Undergear" Ep 3.: "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh"/"The Golden Hook" Ep 4.: "Mystery of the Mighty Colossus"/"The Doubloon Monsoon" Ep 5.: "Shark Attack"/"Captain Hook's Colossal Collision" Ep 6.: "Phantoms of Never-Nether Land"/"Magical Mayhem!" Ep 7.: "Monkey Tiki Trouble"/"Captain Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey" Ep 8.: "The Golden Dragon"/"Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" Ep 9.: "Dread the Pharoah!"/"Sharky Unchained" Ep 10.: "Captain Quixote"/"Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew" Ep 11.: "The Creature of Doubloon Lagoon"/"Minotaur Mix-Up!" Ep 12.: "Pirate Fools Day!"/"The Forbidden City" Ep 13.: "Attack of the Pirate Piranhas"/"March of the Lava Monsters" Ep 14.: "Beardini's Apprentice"/"Mummy First Mate" Ep 15.: "The Legion of Pirate Villains" Ep 16.: "Crabageddon!"/"Night of the Stonewolf" Ep 17.: "Tales of Captain Buzzard" Ep 18.: "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!"/"Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!" Ep 19.: "Pirate Princess's Big Day!"/"Sleeping Pirate Princess" Ep 20.: "Captain Hook's Last Stand!" Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries